Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)
(also written Inhomo Supremis) or Homo sapiens inhumanus | Aliases = Earthbound Inhumans | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | BodyType = Humanoids | AvgHeight = Same as humans | AvgWeight = Same as humans | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfFingers = Variable | NumberOfToes = Variable | SpecialAdaptations = Most Inhumans are used to living in a pollution-free, germ-free environment and have difficulty tolerating Earth's current level of air and water pollution for any length of time. Exposure to the Terrigen Mist can both enhance and in some cases reduce these physical capabilities. | Origin = Kree genetic experiment on early humans (Homo antecessor, Homo neanderthalensis, or Homo sapiens) | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #45 | HistoryText = * Inhuman History Inhuman Culture * Inhuman Culture ** Law ** Religions Inhuman Biology Terrigenesis The Terrigenesis is the source of most of the Inhumans' powers. Please consult the following pages for more information: Inhuman Law, Terrigenesis Diseases Inhumans are subject to diseases, among them "Gral's disease", a hereditary disease that expresses as extreme weakness in the sick Inhuman. It is not fatal if caught in time. Alternate Universe Inhumans The Inhumans are present in many realities, with more or less important variations in their history, appearances, and biology. | Habitat = Attilan, same as Earth | Gravity = Same as Earth | Atmosphere = Same as Earth, though with no germs or pollution | Population = At present there are about 1,230 living Inhumans, all of whom dwell in Attilan. | Powers = Varies, if any. Even without using the Terrigen Mist, centuries of selective breeding have given some Inhumans certain advantages. Their average lifespan is 150 years. Without Terrigenesis, Karnak possess strength, reaction time, speed, or endurance superior to humanity's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America, due to his eugenically superior Inhuman heritage and intensive training. Other Inhumans haven't been clearly shown to possess such powers originated from training and eugenics solely. Medusa claimed that "her people" didn't really feel cold. It is unknown if it is a power common to Inhumans or if she is referring to the Attilans who lived for centuries in the North Atlantic, then decades in the Himalayas. The Inhumans were meant by the Kree scientist who created them to be a "deadly weapon of cosmic scale", "Galactus-level weapons". | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Inhumans' strengh level can vary regarding their powers, originated from Terrigenesis or hereditary transmission. Without Terrigenesis, Karnak can lift 1 ton and is physically slightly superior to the peak of normal human physical achievement, due to his eugenically superior Inhuman heritage and intensive training. Other Inhumans, without Terrigenesis or extensive training, haven't been shown to display any degree of superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = Due to their closed society, Inhumans have a far lower threshold to disease and pollution than ordinary humans. | GovernmentType = Monarchy. Inhuman society is formatted in the style of a genocracy; ruled by the genetically fittest. As such, the elected Genetics Council is the major ruling body of the Inhumans besides the Royal Family. | TechnologyLevel = Mostly Genetic Manipulation, though in general superior to Earth standard. Echo-Technology, which utilizes power from vibranium capacitors that store whispers of Black Bolt, including Echo-Skeleton Armor and Echo-Weapons (designed by Maximus). | CulturalTraits = Miscegenation Prohibition, Rigid Caste System based on abilities, Conformists. Marriages have long been arranged by the government to eugenically further the race with couples only allowed to have a maximum of two offspring. Those born with powers not useful enough to Inhuman society are cast off to live in the Darkward End of Attilan as rejected outcasts and unmentionables to be detached from their former associates and family members. | Representatives = * Black Bolt * Medusa * Iso | Notes = * Inhumans were once stated by Dal Damoc to be the products of Kree experiments on Homo antecessor. ** Karnak later stated that Inhomo supremis was the product of manipulations on Homo neanderthalensis, and Medusa on early Homo sapiens. * The Inhumans can be considered a by-product of the Celestials' tampering, by sparking a "recessive genetic potential for greatness in the human DNA code". * It was stated by the Kree that the Inhumans were of Kree lineage and that they had Kree blood and genes. ** On Earth-199999, the Inhumans were created using Kree blood. | Trivia = When asked if there was a way to distinguish Inhumans from mutants, Tom Brevoort (presumably joking) stated that all Inhumans were left-handed.Tom Brevoort's response Recommended Readings * - (1965-1966) * - (1967) * - (back-up stories) (1967-1968) * - , (August 1970 - January 1972) * - , (October 1975 - August 1977) * - (back-up stories) (1981) * (1988) aka The Inhumans: A Marvel Graphic Novel * (April 1990) aka The Inhumans: The Untold Saga * (1994) * (1995) * (1998) * - (1998-1999) * - (2000) * - (2003-2004) * - (2006) * - (2007) * - (2008) * (2009) * - (2009) * - (2009) * - (2010) * - (2011) * - (2013) * (2013) * (2014) * - (2014) * - (2014-2015) * (2015) * (2015) * - (2015-2017) * - (2016) * - (2016-2017) | Links = *List of Inhomo supremis *List of NuHumans activated by the Terrigen Bomb }} hu:Embertelenek pt-br:Inumanos (Raça) ru:Нелюди Category:Genus Homo Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Inhumans by Species or Race Category:Hyborian Age Races Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races Category:Earth Races